Steve
Steve is a supporting character who was created for The Toad Show and was also a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. Biography Steve was once a happy and upbeat goomba. He would play and have fun with all the goombas in his village. One day, Mario came by and stomped his entire village, Steve included. He survived with major head trama but the rest of his village didn't. Since then he has worn a spiked cap to protect himself from Mario's boots of evil. Steve became depressed and went to find a new place to live. He bought a house in Mushroom Village. Poor Steve became lonely so he rented out his room. Toad moved in with Steve and annoyied the crap out of him. It's revealed in the Special of the remake that he moved out and became Ludwig's assistant and was also a male prostitute. Personality Steve used to be happy but is now a frail shell of the goomba he once was. He is annoyied 24/7 and is very grumpy. After his village was destroyed, Steve went into a deep depression. He is one of the grumpiest characters on The Toad Show. Toad doesn't help either, annoying the crap out of him without even trieing. Steve flips out and yells at people a lot. He can be nice to people when he wants but this is uncommon. Steve is also very lazy and rarely does any work to help people. Trivia *Steve is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Mario, Bowser, Toadette, and Trooper. *Steve's voice in the original is a deeper version of Larry and Kamek's and an non-echoed version of Dry Bones'. *Steve used to have a high pitched voice similar to yoshi's until ILVGwebmaster thought that a crackly one fit more. *In original drafts of The Toad Show, Steve was ment to be in Kino's place as Toad's pet. *It is stated in his Toad Show Interview that the reason for his depression was the death of his little fluffy bear, however this is false. He made this up to make himself believe this was the reason for his depression when in reality it was his city being destroyed. *Steve along with Birdo are the only non-antagonists who have conflicts with everyone, however he has many more friends than Birdo. Quotes *"Toad, why'd you drag me out here? I don't wanna be on TV, I don't want $1,000,000, and I sure as heck don't want to get shanked by Toadette every day." *"I don't need $1,000,000, Toad. You're the one who buys all the crap. I'm contengious sitting at home, watching TV, taking Kidno out for walks. That's all I care about." *"OK, let's go play this game." *"I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Original Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Toadal Drama Contestants Category:Killer Koopas Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Caramelkoopa's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Toad's Band Category:Goombas Category:Mario Characters